


Boom, Clap, There Goes Another Chantry

by Ouroboros88



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hawke, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, anti chantry, aromantic varric tethras, dinah hawke, merrill/isabela background relationship, pro mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros88/pseuds/Ouroboros88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dabbles about the life of Dinah Hawke, her friends, her adventures, and the love she has with Anders and Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders and Justice Meet Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, this story will be very anti-templar, anti-chantry, anti-Cullen, etc. This is primary for a pro-mage, pro-Anders Hawke.
> 
> My Hawke is asexual, so you don't have to worry about sex scenes.
> 
> If you see mistakes, let me know, I'll try and fix them.
> 
> I am slow at updating, I can't give anyone a set time for when I will next update.

Anders would always remember the first time he met Hawke.

 

She strolled into his clinic, steps long and steady, her head held high and her bright eyes (eyes the color of stormy Ferelden skies, he would later think) locked onto his.

 

Anders was instantly put on the defensive. Who was this woman? He had never seen her or the younger dark-haired woman following her before, but her blades made him think mercenary.

 

As some of his clients took their leave, he heard a few whisper the word (name he knows now) Hawke. _That’s Hawke, you know; the Ferelden refugee who worked for Meeran?_

 

The whispers, if anything, made him more nervous. He knew about Meeran. One of the most dangerous and infamous dog lords Kirkwall had to offer. If this...Hawke had worked for Meeran and was now walking into his clinic, it could mean that she had been hired to do what the Kirkwall Templars had been threatening to do since he had opened his clinic.

 

 _"We must protect ourselves, to continue our work”_ Said Justice. Anders agreed.

 

As he raised his voice at her, demanding why she would enter his clinic, her fingers momentarily twitched towards her daggers, but refrained from actually drawing them. She was polite to him, the type of polite one would reserve for someone you needed to work with, but were unsure whether or not they would turn around and turn you into the Templars once your back was turned.

 

Not that this Hawke (it was the only name she had given him, confirming that she was who his clients believed her to be, although he had also thought he had heard the girl at her side call her Dee) was a mage.

 

Anders hadn’t seen a staff or notice any familiar lumps of lyrium bottles hidden under clothing, and Justice had confirmed it. Hawke was no mage, but the girl she was traveling with was.

 

Hawke explained that she had heard of him through a Varric Tethras (not a name he recognized). That she was only here because she had been told that he was once a Grey Warden, that he had maps of the Deep Roads, and that she needed those maps.

 

She seemed to be telling the truth, but Anders decided that if she wanted those maps, she could help him with his problem first.

 

“Listen, Anders, is it alright if I call you that? Anything you want done, just let me know and I will do it”.

 

“What if I was asking you to kill the Knight-Commander? Or fight a horde of Templars?”

 

Anders was only half-joking when he asked this.

 

“Really, that's it? Trust me, you want the Knight-Commander dead, I’m your girl!”

 

Anders was struck speechless. Justice...was impressed. Neither of them couldn’t help but notice how the mage girl gave a snort, rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same at Hawke.

 

“Well, while I am not unappreciative of your...enthusiasm, I do not need you to kill the Knight-Commander. What I need is for you to help me rescue a friend of mine from the Gallows. Meet me just outside the Chantry gates tonight”.

* * *

 

That night had started off so well.

 

He had met Hawke, who was alone this time, outside the Chantry. They got in without incident and had found Karl. That's when things went wrong.

 

Anders still couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but he didn’t want to.

 

The Templars had turned Karl tranquil.

 

The sight of his old friend and lover standing there, eyes empty, voice telling him that he had told the Templars that Anders was coming, and then asking, no, **begging** Anders to kill him, was too much.

 

Karl was dead. And the Templars who had come for him and Hawke were dead now too.

 

Justice, not unkindly, declared that justice for Karl, for all mages had only started. They still had much work still left to do after all.

 

Hawke had come to his clinic after. She didn’t look at him with pity, but he could see that she truly did care about what had happened. She had fought against the Templars that night with as much fever and hatred as he had. He thanked her for trying to help him, and kept up his end of the bargain, giving her the maps to the Deep Roads.

 

As she left, Anders couldn’t help but think he had found a new ally in his and Justice’s quest for the freedom for mages. Justice agreed, although he still issued caution in trusting this still-unknown Hawke.

 

Anders also wondered if maybe he hadn’t also found a friend in Hawke.


	2. Do You Wanna Hunt Some Slavers? It Kinda Has to be Slavers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the Act 1 quest A Wayward Son, so there will be violence.
> 
> Nothing romantic is happening yet, mostly just Anders, Hawke, and Justice getting to know each other and fight together more.

The next time Anders and Justice saw Hawke, it was barely a week later.

 

They had been in the clinic (it had luckily been a slow day, only two people with a fever and one child with a broken arm) when Hawke had come rushing in, followed closely by the mage girl from before, and an elven woman.

 

Hawke, outwardly appeared calm, but the distress on her companion’s faces alerted him to the fact that this was no friendly visit.

 

“Hello Anders, I am terribly sorry for bothering you, but I need your help”.

 

“Whatever you need Hawke, what can I do for you?”

 

“There’s a boy, Feynriel, missing since a two nights ago.  He is an apostate, and his mother is worried that the Circle, or worse, has found him.  I was hoping that you might have heard something.”

 

Anders went cold.  He could feel Justice inside him, their anger at yet another mage in danger because of people’s fear reminding them yet again why they were in Kirkwall.

 

“ _We must help_ ” said Justice.  “ _Another mage should not suffer because of the Chantry’s intolerance_ ”.

 

Anders agreed with Justice, then nodded  his assent to Hawke.

 

“I am sorry, I have not heard anything.  But let me come with you, I want to help”.

 

Hawke inclined her head at him, and Anders was surprised (for some reason she just kept surprising him) to see her give a small smile.

 

“Thank you Anders, this means a lot that you are helping us.”

 

He didn’t really know what to say to that.  He had never been really good at accepting praise (Justice even less so as he believed that praise led to pride, which led to injustices), and besides, he was only doing what was right.

 

Before they left, the dark haired mage girl spoke up.

 

“Oh dear sister, aren't you going to introduce us?”

 

Hawke grimaced.

 

“Damn, I forgot that you don’t know each other.  Anders, this here is my younger sister Bethany, she is a mage like you.”

 

Bethany offered Anders a sweet smile.  She held herself tall and proud like her sister, despite standing slightly behind her.  Now that Anders looked at her closer, he could see the resemblance.  They had the same jaw, nose, sun-kissed freckled skin, and eyes, although Bethany’s eyes were a dark brown while Hawke’s were blue.

 

“And this here is Merrill, she is of the Dalish elves.”

 

“Hello, I’m Merril...which Hawke already told you.  Ha, well, it’s certainly nice to meet you, oh you're a mage also!  Maybe we can pool resources, I am still getting used to this city, it's quite different from the mountains, but oh, I’m rambling and we have a job to do, I would love to talk to you later though!”

 

Anders smiled, Merrill seemed sweet.  Inside, Justice had gone tense at the introduction of Merrill.

 

“ _Do you not sense it Anders, the elf is a blood mage, consorter of demons”_.

 

Now that Anders took the time to stretch out his senses, yes he could feel it.  The very specific taint of blood magic left behind on the one who uses it.  Anders tried not to recoil from Merrill in front of him.  After all, as the blood mage had stated, they had  a job to do.

* * *

 

Hawke ended up leading them on a merry chase all over Kirkwall.  

 

 First, they visited the boy’s father, a merchant who went only by the name Vincento.  He told them of an ex-Templar; Samson, who had been helping mages flee Kirkwall for almost a year.

 

Upon interviewing Samson, they discovered that Feynriel, being unable to pay Samson the money required to escape Kirkwall, had been sent to the docks in the hope of finding some other passage out of Kirkwall.

 

Following the information given to them, Hawke led her companions to the docks, where they were in turn ambushed by slavers who were apparently fleeing a mage who had just turned into an abomination.

 

After the slavers and abomination had been fought and killed, Hawke had found a letter inside the abomination's belt pouch.

 

The letter had been written by the mage-turned-abomination, and she had been the daughter of a well-known Templar; Sir Thrask.

 

Hawke pocketed the letter, her face grim.

 

“ _This should never have happened_ ” said Justice.

 

“ _I know_ ” replied Anders.  “ _But there is nothing we can do now_ ”.

 

Bethany, who had wandered away from Hawke and had been searching the other slavers, gave a shout as she waved another letter in the air.

 

“Look you guys, I think I found a lead to where Feynriel is!”

 

This letter stated that whatever slaves had been held here had been sold to a man named Danzig in Darktown.  Anders knew the man, he had already had some nasty run ins with him over Anders trying to free some of the people Danzig had taken to sell.  Anders was looking forward to this.

 

Hawke made short work of Danzig.  She stormed into his little corner of Darktown, demand Feynriel’s location, then proceed to kill the slaver when he attempted to fight back.

 

Watching her wipe the blood from her blades, all the while making sure him, Bethany, and Merrill were unhurt, Anders couldn’t help but be a little unsteady about all the carnage they had left in their wake this day.

 

But, given who they had killed, his really didn’t feel all that bad about it.

 

“ _Anders, when we are finished here, and if we are still alive, we should pay more visit to these slavers.  No creature has the right over another’s body or soul, something these vermin fail to realize”_.

 

 “ _Agreed Justice.  First step, free the mages.  Second step, destroy the slavers_ ”.

* * *

 

In the end, they were able to follow the map Hawke found on Danzig’s corpse.

 

It led them into a series of caves out on the Wounded Coast that were known as slaver retreats.  It was here that they finally found Feynriel.

 

Unfortunately, he was being held by the head of the slaving operation in Kirkwall; Varian Ilithis and his large company of men.

 

Feynriel was also there, but Varian was holding a knife to his throat.  Like so many before him, Varian made the fatal mistake of seeing only Hawke as the threat.

 

“So, **you’re** the one that’s been hunting down this here mage.  Unfortunately for you, you’re not gonna get him.  And don’t you or any of your friends take one more step, or I’ll slit his throat.”

 

“I don’t need to step” Hawke replied.

 

Within a blink of an eye, her dagger was in her hand, then sailing across the space at Varian.  Unfortunately, years of battle had honed the slavers skill, but not enough.  Hawke’s blade missed Varian’s heart, but was close enough to knock him to the ground.  The rest of Varian’s men raced towards Hawke, Anders, Bethany, and Merrill.  Feynrial, seeing his chance, scrambled out of the way of the fighting.

 

These men were no tougher than the ones they had faced before, and the battle did not last long.  Not with Anders freezing the slavers and healing any of the companion’s injuries, Merrill (thankfully not using blood magic) literally raining rocks and poisonous gases down upon the slavers, Bethany sending lighting and fire, and Hawke stabbing and swirling all over the place.

 

It really was a short battle.

 

Hawke, after releasing Feynrial from his bonds, convinced him to seek out the Dalish elves.  Anders couldn’t help but notice Merrill’s grimace.  He knew that she was Dalish, and that she was now living in Kirkwall’s Alienage.  Whatever the cause for her discomfort, she did not seem adverse to Feynrial going there, which appeared to make the boy more at ease with leaving.

 

All that was left was for Hawke to inform his mother what had happened.  Before leaving with Merrill to go back to the Alienage, Hawke once again thanked him for being there to help.

 

As he made his way back to the clinic, Anders felt a sense of relief he hadn’t felt in a long time.  Justice too, seemed almost content, although confused on why he was feeling this way, when there was still so much injustice to be stopped.

 

“ _It is because we did good work here today.  Granted, the slavers aren't finished, but this group was.  And it sends a warning to other slavers as well.  We also saved a mage from being sold into slavery or being captured by the Templars_ ”.

 

“ _May our nights to come be as bountiful as this one was.  I would hate for us to have come this far only to fail_ ”.

 

“ _I agree old friend.  I agree_ ”.

 

Anders was silent for a minute.  Justice, knowing that he was struggling to formulate something, waited patiently.  After a few more minutes, his patience was rewarded.

 

" _Do you think we should involve Hawke in what we are doing?  She has been a large help to us already, and she appears keen on mages being free_."

 

Justice's retort was almost instantaneous.

 

" _No, you know how dangerous it is to involve those we know nothing about...like this Hawke.  She is useful, but dangerous.  An unknown element.  And if we involve her, we would just be putting an innocent at risk.  Is that what you want_?"

 

" _No, that's not what I want at all.  You are right, it is too dangerous to involve others in what we are doing_."

 

"Anders, do not misunderstand me.  I am coming to almost respect this Hawke, she is fascinating.  But we do not know her nor her motivations and I do not wish to risk either our quest nor you.  You are my friend, and I have no wish to see you come to harm."

 

" _I...thank you Justice.  You too are my dear friend.  I will do as you ask and not involve Hawke.  At least I will involve her as little as possible until we know her more._ "

 

By now they had reached the clinic.  Waiting outside was at least three people, all looking as if they had the same symptoms of the fever the others who had visited this morning had had.

 

Anders smiled.  The work here in Kirkwall was hard, it was ugly, and it was reward-less.  But it was work and he cam away feeling as if maybe he had done some good in the world.  Anders wondered if maybe that was why Hawke did what she did, helping all manner of people and not accepting praise or money.  Maybe she did it because like him and Justice, she saw injustice and wanted to stop it.


End file.
